One Summer (redo)
by peddiegirl101
Summary: (a redo of my story One Summer) Patricia has lived a normal life... Until her boyfriend turned on her. Just as she's starting to heal, an arrogant blonde named Eddie shows up in her small town. Will these two find true love? Or will Patricia's walls block Eddie out? *Rated T for mentions of rape and other dark stuff*


**Author's note below! This is a redo of a story I did a while back. I'm leaving the original one up for now to keep editing. You can read either. This one would be the one I recommend; the writing will be better, as well as the plot. Enjoy!**

Patricia Williamson shuffled through the crowded restaurant, avoiding eye contact with the people. She knew everyone; it was a small town. She chose not to make eye contact with them or to get to know them better. It was better to avoid them.

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed. "Out of the way!" A blonde girl's purse made her stumble, almost dropping the nacho boat she was carrying to table 11. When she finally reached the family waiting for the nachos, the kids applauded, happy to finally get their food.

"Over here!" a table of teenage boys called. Patricia recognized all of them from school. All except a blonde one, that is. "Patty!" they teased her, calling her the nickname they knew she hated. She walked over to their table.

"What do you want?" she asked in a with an annoyed tone in her voice. It had been a long, busy day and she wasn't in the mood for their games.

"What a nice thing to hear in the afternoon." Jack—one of the guys—teased.

"Do you have an order or not? If not, would you mind leaving?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"We actually came to show Eddie here around town." Cody explained. He motioned to the blonde guy Patricia didn't know.

"So you brought him to the best diner in town?" Patricia smirked.

"Sure. Or maybe we came to see you." Drew said with a slight wink.

"Excuse me?" Patricia crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your breakup with Ben _was_ pretty bad…" Cody said. Patricia felt her face go red with anger and embarrassment.

"You're not ordering, are you? Get out, please." Patricia turned around.

"Trixie!" The guys called.

"Wait!" Drew said, standing up to go after her.

"What?" Patricia yelled.

Drew hesitated. "We… We have our order." Patricia responded with her middle finger, and then walked through the kitchen door to ask her twin sister, Piper, to deal with the table while Patricia took her break.

Patricia stepped out of Williamson's Diner using the back door. She took a deep breath, trying to shake off the last few minutes. Yes, her recent breakup had been bad, but it didn't need to be brought up, especially in front of someone she didn't even know.

She groaned. "My summer has been terrible."

"Too bad it's only the beginning." An American voice said from behind her. Patricia whipped around to find Eddie, the blonde.

"This is an employee exit. Meaning it's meant for _employees_." She said to him as if he were a small child.

"I know." He rolled his eyes. "That's why I'm here."

"You don't work here, Slimeball."

"I do now. Your sister hired me." Eddie pointed to his name tag.

Patricia couldn't believe it. " Why would she do that?"

"Maybe because of my good looks and charming personality." He smirked

"Oh, right." Patricia rolled her eyes. "No, I want the _real_reason."

Eddie sighed. "Well, you're awfully annoying. I needed to work, so I asked her. I'm visiting my dad this summer, so I need _something_ to do. Even if that something is ruining someone else's summer." He looked at Patricia, eyes full of mischief.

"Mission accomplished." Patricia said, and then stormed back inside and found her sister in the kitchen. "How could you do that?" Patricia asked her over the chaos of the restaurant. "How could you hire him?"

Piper Williamson flipped a pancake that she was making for another customer. "Who? Eddie?"

"No, Harry Potter." Patricia huffed. "Yes, Eddie!"

"He needed somewhere to work. And him being cute doesn't hurt."

Patricia groaned. "Do Mum and Dad know about this?"

"Of course. They both approved him." Piper put the pancakes on a plate. "By the way, I told him you'd show him the ropes."

Patricia laughed before seeing Piper wasn't laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Patricia, I'm not." She grabbed some bread and threw it in the toaster. "You need to make more friends, anyway, Patricia. Especially _guy_ friends."

"Why is everyone trying to set me up? I just got out of a bad relationship. I don't need another."

"So you're not even going to give him a chance?" Piper put the toasted bread with the pancakes. She began searching the cupboard for the syrup.

"I just met him 10 minutes ago!"

"He still needs friends while he's here this summer. Be nice to him." Patricia's mom said as she entered the room. "Go show him how to work."

"Look on the bright side: with another worker, you won't have to do as much work." Piper pointed out.

"Something tells me I'm going to be working even harder." Patricia grumbled, slamming the door to the kitchen behind her. She spotted Eddie wiping an empty table down. "Okay, Slimeball, listen because I'm only going to tell you once. You go to the front, where people are waiting to be seated. Then, you find them a seat and give them their menus. Make sure to take their drink orders, then come back with their drinks and take their orders, be sure to write them down. Then, you deliver the food and the check. You may or may not get help; it depends on how busy it is and my mood. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Do I get free food?" He asked, half-joking

"One meal. _One_." Patricia held up a single finger.

"What if I want ice cream?" Eddie asked.

"That's your meal." Patricia rolled her eyes. A family of six entered the diner. Patricia motioned toward them. "Help them. I'll supervise your work."

"How helpful of you." Eddie rolled his eyes, but went up to the front table. Patricia sat close by to watch.

"Hey, I'm Eddie, and I'll be your sever, I guess. How many?"

"Seven. Our oldest daughter is outside parking." The father answered.

"Four kids menus and three adult menus then?" The mother nodded. Eddie pulled out the coloring menus for the kids and the regular ones for the adults. He found them a large, empty, corner booth and seated them in it.

"What are we supposed to color with?" one of the younger boys asked.

Eddie looked confused. "What?"

Another sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "You forgot to give us the crayons. Duh."

"The crayons?" He asked, dumbfounded. The kids stared at him. "Oh! The crayons! Let me just go get those!" Eddie hurried over to where Patricia was watching. "You didn't say anything about crayons!" he said.

She laughed. "I assumed you knew. They're in the box by the menus." She watched as Eddie hurried over to the podium and grabbed a handful of crayons.

Eddie gave the kids the crayons, slightly embarrassed. "So, do you guys know what you want just yet?"

"Excuse me." A pretty blonde girl said. She sat down in the booth. Eddie couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. She her long, platinum hair framed her pretty face. The girl, catching him staring, introduced herself. "Hi," she looked at his name tag. "Hi, Eddie. I'm Ava." She gave him a wide, pink lipstick smile.

"Hi." He managed. Eddie tried to shake the girls good looks off, but couldn't.

"Anyway," the father said. "We'll take a large pizza with pepperoni on one half and green peppers on the other half." Eddie reached into his pockets, finding his little notebook, but not a pen.

"Ah, come on!" He grumbled to himself. "One moment, please." Eddie rushed back over to Patricia. "I need a pen."

She reached into her pocket and revealed a plain black pen. Eddie began to grab it, but she pulled it back. "On one condition."

Eddie sighed. "Come on, Patricia! I need that!"

"Stop drooling over that girl and concentrate on your work." Patricia looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh, are we getting jealous?" Eddie teased.

"No!" Patricia felt a blush creep up. "Of course not!"

"It's okay." Eddie put one hand on her shoulder, using the other to take the pen from her. "It's hard not to, isn't it?" He went back over to the table, leaving Patricia staring at the arrogant boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Patricia flopped down on her dark purple bed later that evening. Piper walked in right after and sat on the edge of her own colorful, cheery bed. Patricia's side of the room fit her personality, with deep purples and blood-reds. She had posters up of bands such as the Sick Puppies, Breaking Benjamin, and Five Finger Death Punch. Piper, on the other hand, had bright blues and yellows and posters of cheesy life quotes. Patricia hated sharing a room with Piper; it made her feel like the difficult child, like her parents sometimes hinted she was.

"Are you going to write in your diary?" Piper teased Patricia. Piper was the only one who knew about Patricia's diary. If anyone else knew, she would _die_.

"What's there to write about?" Patricia asked, still looking at the ceiling. "Except that the new guy at out diner is _incredibly_ annoying."

"Ah, Trixie, we both know you think he's cute. How could you _not_?"

"I don't." Patricia felt a blush creep up. "Besides, even if I did, 'cute' has nothing to do with anything."

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go take a shower. Be back in 20."

Patricia waited until she heard the heavy bathroom door close, and then pulled out her diary. She had only filled up about half the page when she heard the doorbell go off downstairs. Patricia sat up slightly, trying to see if she could hear who it was from her room upstairs. When she realized she couldn't, she went to the top of the red-carpeted stairs to listen.

"Sorry, Eddie, but I don't have time to show you which house is Drew's. It's a street over." Patricia heard her dad say.

"Now he knows where I live. Great." She muttered to herself.

"That's okay, Mr. Williamson. Patricia's friends with him right?" Eddie politely asked. "She's at the top of the stairs." Patricia made a sound of frustration.

"Oh, good. Patricia, show Eddie where Drew lives." Her dad told her, motioning for her to come to the door. "You know where Drew lives."

"I have a _lot_ of homework to do." Patricia lied.

"Nonsense, you can do that later, Patricia. You do have all summer, after all." Her mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Nice try, though. Now, go." Patricia made her way downstairs. Just as she stepped off the bottom step, her mom grabbed her shoulder. "And be nice, please." Her mom whispered.

"Fine." Patricia groaned. "Come on, Eddie." She led him out the door, shutting it behind her. "Why were you at my house exactly?" She questioned him as they began walking.

"Well, I live just down the street from you. Or my dad does, anyway." Eddie shrugged. "I figured you would know."

"Who's your dad? Sherlock Holmes?" Patricia was only half joking.

"Eric Sweet? _Right_ down the street from you?" Eddie asked as he put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Hey, we have similar tastes."

"What?" Patricia looked puzzled.

"In jackets." Eddie pointed to her leather jacket.

"Why are you looking at my top? Quit it." Patricia accused, moving slightly away from him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to make conversation." Eddie rolled his eyes. "What bands do you like?"

"Do you _really_ care?" Patricia zipped up her jacket.

"Why do you act like that?"

"Like _what_?" Patricia dared him to continue. Instead of taking it as a warning, Eddie continued.

"You act like no one could ever care about you and you don't care about anybody. I feel like there's a wall between us, even though I'm right next to you."

"If I were you, I would stop talking." Patricia was growing angry.

"Well, you're not me, so just answer the question." Eddie insisted.

Instead of responding, Patricia just ignored him for the short distance they had left until Drew's house.

"Do you need me to hold your hand? Walk you up to the door and ring the doorbell for you?" Patricia acted like she was talking to a seven year old.

"No. Well, you can hold my hand if you want to." Eddie smirked.

"Forget it, weasel." She turned and walked away from Eddie, leaving Eddie staring after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day at the diner, it was even busier than the day before, which also made everything louder. The knives and forks scraping against the plates were giving Patricia a massive headache.

"Could it get any louder in this place?" Patricia had to practically shout to Piper.

"I sure hope not!" Piper yelled back. Piper handed Patricia a meatball sub with a side of fries. "Table six!"

Patricia nodded, reluctant to go back out into the noisy area. She delivered the sub to table six, where Drew was sitting patiently.

"Hey!" he smiled at his friend. "Am I forgiven for yesterday?"

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Maybe. It mighthelp if you give me a fry."

"Help yourself." Drew held out the basket of fries and motioned for her to sit down across from him. "Would it also help if I asked you to come to my party this weekend?"

"I'll consider it. Who's invited?"

"Whoever shows up is welcome to stay, within reason. It'll be fun." Drew's face changed from friendly to a look of sympathy. "Come on, Trixie. This party will be better, I promise."

Patricia looked away. "How do you know that? What if it's not?"

"The last party wasn't my fault. But we _will_ be checking to make sure no one has any alcohol on them this time." Drew hesitated. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it up again.

"Whatever it is, you better say it." Patricia said. When Drew didn't respond she continued with, "Well? Spit it out already!"

"Why didn't you call the cops, Patricia?" Drew cautiously asked.

"On who? Ben?" Patricia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You should have. As soon as it happened, you should've called the cops. Or at least told someone."

"I guess I was in shock. To be completely honest, I don't remember a whole lot about that night." She quietly answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, are you okay now?" Drew asked her. Luckily for Patricia, a family entered the diner.

"It looks like I'm back to work. I'll catch you later, yeah?" She hurried over to seat the family. When she got closer, she realized the family was the Hamiltons', the family Eddie had served the day before.

"Hi, I'm Patricia—as you probably know—and I'll be your sever today." She wore a fake grin.

"Can't we get someone else? Like Piper? Or, even better yet, that totally hot Eddie guy?" Ava raised an eyebrow, ignoring her parents' harsh looks.

"No," Patricia told her, trying her best to keep the venom out of her voice. "They're both busy in the kitchen." She led them to the same corner booth they had sat in yesterday. "Drinks?"

"Eddie?" Ava challenged. Patricia shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ava was one of Piper's friends. Patricia honestly couldn't see how they were friends. Ava had always seen Patricia as the freak in the family and was especially cruel to her.

"Now, Ava, we have Patricia as our sever." Mrs. Hamilton said to her daughter. Ava replied with a huff.

After Patricia took the drink orders, she went back into the kitchen to retrieve them. Piper was flipping bacon on the stove with pancakes, while Eddie was pouring barbeque sauce into the rib-sauce mixture.

"Don't put too much in," Patricia said to him. "It'll taste _really_ bad."

"I won't, Yacker." Eddie responded, smirking at the new nickname for her.

Patricia stopped in her tracks. "Excuse _me_? What did you just call me?"

"I called you Yacker. Get it? Because you talk so much?"

"I do _not_!" Patricia protested. She heard her sister giggle, which gave Eddie a reason to wear a grin of victory. Patricia rolled her eyes and began pouring the small orange juice.

"Hey, Trix, are you going to Drew's party this weekend?" Piper innocently asked. Drew and Piper were the only two people who Patricia told about what happened the last party.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I will." Patricia pulled out another cup.

"I'm going." Eddie put in.

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm _definitely_going." Patricia said with thick sarcasm.

"It'll be fun, Trixie. You should come." Piper encouraged her. Patricia didn't respond, eager to change the subject.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie broke the silence. "I heard people are requesting for me to be their server. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Patricia asked. "Why would I be jealous?" Patricia snapped a lid on the cup of chocolate milk that was for one of the kids.

"Just admit it. You're jealous." Eddie mixed the sauce, a look of extreme pride on his face. Patricia just rolled her eyes.

"I have a table to serve, if you don't mind." Patricia took the tray of drinks to bring to the Hamiltons' table. After she set the various drinks down and took their orders, she went back into the kitchen. This time, the kitchen was a complete and total disaster. Eddie had obviously tried to blend something, but seemingly forgot to put the lid on the blender. Patricia almost dropped her notebook when she saw the mess.

"There was a bit of an accident." Eddie blushed as he tried to mop up the mess.

"Eddie! What happened?" Patricia gasped. "We can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we?"

"One of the tables ordered a thick pineapple-mango smoothie." Eddie was dripping in the smoothie mixture. "Turns out the blender comes with a lid."

"No, _really_? I never knew." Patricia grabbed another rag. Piper chose that moment to walk in.

"Yikes," She made a face. "This seems like a good time to take my break." She took her apron off. Piper opened the backdoor as Patricia made a sound of protest, frustrated she didn't think of that before. Piper just gave her a look of sympathy. "Sorry, Patricia. You know the rules. Only one employee can take a break at a time." Piper flipped her hair, and then walked out the back door.

"Great." Patricia sighed. "It's just you and me now." She began washing the stove off. "It's not like I can cook orders, either with this mess." She and Eddie began scrubbing in awkward silence.

"So, why is it such a big deal whether you go to Drew's party or not?" Eddie asked, an awkward attempt to make small talk.

"None of your business." Patricia glared at him before slapping the rag back down.

Eddie sighed and went back to work. He couldn't understand why she wasn't opening up about anything. He was trying to be friends with her and she just pushed him away. Eddie went to go to the sink to wash out his cloth, accidently bumping Patricia on the way. The bump made Patricia brush against the counter, getting mix on her new blouse. "Hey!"

"Sorry, it was an accident." He shrugged and went back to rinsing his rag off. While he had his back turned, Patricia grabbed a handful of pineapple and mango chunks covered in the thick smoothie mush and threw it at Eddie. Eddie turned around as soon as he felt the cold ingredients on the back of his T-shirt. "Okay, that was _not_ an accident!"

"Sorry." Patricia teased, smirking. Before she knew it, they were both throwing the mess at each other, but laughing and having fun while doing so. Piper walked back in, saw the food fight going on, then walked back out, deciding not to take part in the epic madness.

…**Hi. It's been a very long time, yes. Or maybe not for those new readers out there, although I'm not sure how many there will be. I guess I should explain where I've been, seeing as I kind of fell off of the face of the Earth for a bit. **

**My last update was January 27****th**** 2014. Three days later I had a HUGE blowout with one of my "best friends" that almost resulted in me needing counseling because of some of the stuff she did/said. Now I realize she's always been mean and I'm glad she's out of my life. Then she started trying to get my other friends to leave me, but thankfully I have some AMAZING friends who kept me going. I don't know what I would do without them. Just as I was starting to start writing again and get back to my normal, not-so-social life, I fell off of my horse while jumping on March 27****th****. I lost consciousness for a bit, but regained it, then it took me 15 minutes to get control of my body again, mainly my fingers, though I still couldn't move. I also had really bad double vision. It took me another 30 minutes just to sit up with the help of my trainer and mom (they were scared to move me too much because I might've suffered a neck injury). Another 20 minutes later, my mom pulled into the arena and they helped me get into the car to drive to the emergency room (I didn't want an ambulance because… I have no idea. My dignity? Lol). There, they put me in a neck brace—again just in case—and had me take Xrays and wait 45 minutes (of course) to see a doctor. They told me that I had a concussion and really bad whiplash (cervical strain) in my neck. They also told me I should start feeling better within 3 days (i.e. less nauseous and head not pounding). I didn't, so I had to go to a doctor a few days later, who told me no school, no movies, no reading (this was the hardest), no T.V., no writing, no phone, NOTHING. Blank exercises. That was it. I also had to have massage therapy twice a week for 4 weeks, then once for 3 for my neck. **

**Fast forward to late April, early May-ish, my eyes were still double and having problems focusing. I got sent to an ophthalmologist a few times, who said there might be a bit of swelling in my vision center and prescribed me bifocals. Yes, bifocals. If you don't know what those are, your parents (and grandparents) probably wear them, as the muscles in your eyes get weak as you get older. And THEN (yes, more doctors) they sent me to a neurologist, who cleared me to watch movies and T.V., read, ect. AS LONG AS IT'S COMFORTABLE (i.e. my head isn't making me want to crawl in a hole and die). My problem is I have issues backing out and want to finish everything, so that doesn't help. **

**People ask me what it's like, living with a concussion. IT'S A FREAKING HEADACHE 24/7. I have not gotten on a horse since that day I fell (I want to, yes, even though I'm nervous) because I have to be headache free for a week. I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE A DAY. Ugh. I also haven't been to a full day of school, woo hoo, lucky me, right? WRONG. Why? BECAUSE IT'S A 24/7 HEADACHE WHICH MEANS IT NEVER, EVER, EVER, GOES AWAY. I have two imcompletes in classes to make up this summer, which will be fun. Not. **

**I have some good days, some bad days, but I don't remember what it feels like to be headache free. **

**That's enough about my injury; I want to send a HUGE shoutout to IThinkImFallingForYouYacker. She reached out to me back in April and that means so freaking much to me. SO. FREAKING. MUCH. Seriously. **

**I hope all has been well with you guys and I hope you will forgive me for leaving with such short notice… or no notice. **

**As you can see, I'm pretty much redoing this little series I have going before I continue it. I was reading it the other day and practically banging my head against my wall because I was so… embarrassed I guess. I wrote this over a year ago (a year and a half) with no outline. Ugh. So, now I'm adding scenes, deleting some, shortening chapters, combining, all out editing. Woo. Nah, I like it. Kind of. But if it becomes a chore for me, I will possibly stop, then come back. Again, it takes me a bit because of my head, but I should be able to finish. **

**I have new social media! I deleted my Facebook for the same personal reasons I renamed my Twitter. Now, I'm ItsIzziee there, and I have a Pinterest (WHICH I'M TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH) which is izziebelle6. My Instagram (which I don't use nearly as often as I should) is izziebelle6. I don't have a profile picture because my phone is stupid, but I'm fixing that. My new YouTube is… IzzieBelle? I truthfully don't know; I just use it. I FOLLOW BACK ON EVERYTHING! (:**

**I want to interact more, so, I will do a little question of the… Chapter. Yes. Question of the Chapter. Here it is: Best and worst movies you've seen in theaters this year?**

**My answer: Worst: I saw Secret Life of Walter Mitty back in January and HATED IT. Ugh. Best: OMG. I saw The Fault in Our Stars last week and BAWLED because it was so beautiful (and tragic). I also REALLY liked X-men: Days of Future Past, which I saw twice. **

**See you guys later!**

**Xx,**

**Izzie**


End file.
